An individual may have different mobility needs on different occasions. For example, the individual may work in an urban area and need to commute to work on a daily basis. For these commuting needs, a fuel efficient vehicle that seats at least the driver and is of a small size that is easy to maneuver and park in a congested area is ideal. On other occasions, the driver may need to transport one or more additional passengers or cargo, may need or desire a higher performance vehicle, or may need to travel a further distance than the typical commute to and from work. Heretofore, the driver would need to use a different vehicle for these occasions.